


Zookeeper Mutt

by Fearcrow



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: I'll leave a link for the pics down below, Mutt loves animals ok, Other, animals love mutt, love Maiuo her drawings really helped me write this out, something cute that Maiuo came up with and I just wrote, zookeeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearcrow/pseuds/Fearcrow
Summary: Zookeeper Mutt Artwork,Maiuo's Zookeeper ArtIf you haven't clicked here to see her really cute and great art skills, do it, you won't be disappointed. I was given Permission to show off the art by Maiuo herself, story idea is from Maiuo.Summary: Mutt just wants a part time job and why not work with animals?
Relationships: None
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Zookeeper Mutt

Mutt had always been good at Tech type stuff, but he wanted a part time job, just something to earn a bit more money, something easy and he always loved animals. Being a Zookeeper just seemed right to him. 

He got the job easily enough, he always went into the habitats to clean up, lug stuff around, but one day, while cleaning up he accidentally went in without realizing the bear cubs hadn’t been taken out. Not that he was phased of course. 

Seeing them there, he just looked at them and went on his way cleaning around the cubs. The onlookers gasped and looked either horrified; that poor monster, or some curious of what would happen next, some even staring with malice hoping the skeletal monster would be mauled to death. 

Much to everyone’s relief, despair, and gratification at their curiosity being sated Mutt just continued to clean, stopping to play with the cubs, eventually he pulled out his sandwich and sat down splitting it in three sections, he fed one to each of the cubs, but as he went to finally eat his the other cub not sleeping behind him using his jacket as a blanket started to try and eat his part of the sandwich. This started a tug of war game. The onlookers just melted at this. 

Mutt eventually put the cubs down letting them sleep, as he walked off taking his tools with him, moving to the back where humans couldn’t see him as he ported out and into the back area of “workers only”. 

After several of these mishaps of Mutt just going into the habitats cleaning them while the animals were still in there it just became custom. The other zookeepers didn’t even question it anymore. But none of them would open the door either, knowing he always got out somehow. 

Sleeping with wolves, deadly snakes - not a problem for Mutt as he’d put them on his shoulder and continue cleaning. The creatures being docile and even seemingly to accept him as their own. 

Baby sloths, he literally had three of them in his jacket hood sleeping as he nuzzled them, even going calling them “baby alphys” since they reminded him of baby Alphys, back when she was adorable. 

Lions, not a problem either as he would just play with them and nuzzle them. 

Mutt had become the talk of the zoo, and none would ever stop him. New comers to the local zoo would flip out. 

“Excuse me, why is that Monster down there with the lions? Is he dead?” the human asked another employee of the zoo. 

The security guard looked down seeing Mutt just relaxing with the lions, chilling out and possibly taking a nap. “Nah, Mutt’s fine. Just don’t try what he’s trying… you’ll get mauled to death.” 

That left the human speechless and blinking.


End file.
